1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel, low-cost, linear positioning device.
2. Background Art
Linear positioning devices are employed in a wide variety of applications. An important example of such applications is in X-Y positioning devices used in such diverse applications as graph plotting and sailcloth cutting. Conventional linear positioning devices are characterized by relatively high cost of elements employed and high parts cost.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a linear positioning device which is economically to manufacture, yet provides relatively precise positioning.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a linear positioning device that has low parts count.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.